


AFTG Headcanons

by Luewithoutaclue



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luewithoutaclue/pseuds/Luewithoutaclue
Summary: A collection of headcanons!
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Kudos: 34





	1. Jean and the Tattoo Removal

It’s two years after Jeremy and Jean have graduated from USC and they’re now playing for the same pro team and are happily in the most wholesome and supportive relationship.  
Jean decides he wants to get his face tattoo removed, so him and Jeremy to go the local place.  
The removal process is a little painful, but nothing Jean can’t handle.  
Once the tattoo is removed and Jean is paying at the counter, he notices a fund jar for free tattoo removals.  
Jean asks the owner of the shop, what the jar is for and the owner explains that they offer free tattoo removals for people who can’t afford to pay or have tattoos that longer represent what they believe in (i.e. white supremacy tattoos, gang tattoos, cult tattoos, and so on). The shop takes on most of the costs themselves, but they also have that jar for those willing to donate a few dollars.  
Jean pulls out all the bills and loose change in his wallet and puts it in the jar.  
That night Jean is restless and can’t sleep. When Jeremy enquires about Jean’s agitated state, Jean tells him that he would like to support the tattoo shop for their tattoo removal program.  
The next day, Jean calls the shop to set up a monthly donation. The shop is thrilled, and Jean feels like he finally might be doing something right.  
What surprises Jean the most is when Jeremy agrees to match everything that Jean donates. When Jean asks why, Jeremy just replies _it’s important to you, so it’s important to me._


	2. Nicky's Best Men

When Nicky and Erik get married, Nicky asks Aaron and Andrew to be his best men.  
Nicky expects Aaron to say yes, but he knows he’s shooting in the dark by asking Andrew. So Nicky is surprised by how easily Andrew says yes.  
The ceremony is wonderful, there are laughs and tears all around and Nicky feels like he’s on the top of the world.  
It comes time for the speeches. Aaron’s speech is well written, heartfelt, a little generic, but Nicky loves it with all his heart.  
To everyone’s surprise Andrew gets up for his speech. Nicky didn’t think he would do one and Aaron’s would be from the both of them.  
_“Thank you,” says Andrew, “for putting this off (Andrew gesticulates between Erik and Nicky) to take care of two insufferable assholes on the other side of the planet. You deserve this.”_  
The speech is short and concise but it’s enough for Nicky to start balling into Erik’s shoulder  
There’s a round of applause and Erik’s best man does his speech.  
When the dance begins, Nicky goes to find Andrew.  
Andrew is sitting on the edge of the dancefloor looking at Neil dancing.  
_“Your speech,” starts Nicky, “it meant a lot Andrew. You didn’t have to do it.”  
Andrew shrugs nonchalantly. “It’s the truth, I don’t like lies.”  
Nicky chuckles, “I’m proud of you Andrew.” The music changes from an upbeat tempo to a smooth waltz. “I’m going to find my husband,” Nicky spots Neil in the crowd. “I think someone wants to dance with you.”_  
Nicky goes to dance with Erik and he feels so light he could fly.


End file.
